Doctor Hatton - An SCP Foundation Story
by Susie Anne
Summary: Agent Ellie Hatton is a recently promoted researcher at the SCP Foundation. But like everything within those walls, she is not what she seems. As she hides what she is from her coworkers, will her ambition get her discovered, or will it take a blunder of epic proportions and Special Task Force O-23 to take her down? Rated M, just in case. May change.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Hatton – An SCP Foundation Story

I stepped through the large double doors, my crisp white lab coat trailing slightly behind me. To the average low-level worker here, I was a completely normal, albeit beautiful, human. Of course, no one could know the truth behind my brown hair and icy blue eyes…

I smiled and left my inner thoughts behind when I approached my new boss, a perfectionist that tolerated nothing less than the very best, Doctor Alder, or Jon as I called him in my mind, refusing to give such a pathetic human the respect of _thinking _of him with his title. I looked down at the file he handed me, and frowned.

"SCP-017? The Shadow Person? You've got to be kidding, right?" I couldn't believe my luck. "I just got Level 4 clearance, and you're putting me with a shadow? I don't care if it's Keter or not, you know I've already watched 017 with Level 2 clearance! You read my file!"

"Yes, I did. And I know that because you are my subordinate, you will watch SCP-017 and keep a detailed log of its activities. And you will do so until I am satisfied that we can move you to another SCP. In fact, I think I'll go ahead and tell you what your next exciting job will be if you do well here: SCP-529. That's right, a safe SCP."

He left at that. Quite smugly too. Shame, I had hoped he would be a good boss. I sighed, sitting in the rolling chair in front of the model, looking at the static black shadow in the far corner of the containment chamber, pure white all around him. He never moved. He never did. When I was assigned to this at Level 2 Clearance, I was excited, since this was my first Keter. And then I realized that it was boredom central, but you could never be caught sleeping or daydreaming, or you'd be terminated. Oh well, all would get better soon. It always did.

As the day ended, I packed my messenger bag with my log, which contained nothing but updates in fifteen minute increments, the same word repeated over and over:

8:00 – "Subject sitting in the corner directly across from Camera 1. No movement. No sound."

8:15 – "No Change"

8:30 – "No Change"

8:45 – "No Change"

9:00 – "No Change"

9:15 – "No Change"

9:30 – "No Change"

9:45 – "No Change"

10:00 – "No Change"

10:15 – "No Change"

10:30 – "No Change"

10:45 – "No Change"

11:00 – "No Change"

On and on, there was never any change. Of course, now was not the time for work. Now was the time for planning.

I returned to my apartment near the Foundation Building, and pulled another file from my bag, one that I suppose my superior would point out that I "shouldn't have access to". Of course, it was his file, so this was surely natural. I couldn't help but laugh, seeing that he was working with SCP-049. Of course, no one would be surprised. I switch on the small desktop that I used only for these occasions, and quickly accessed SCP-079.

"079. Access the building cameras tomorrow and turn off Sector 37 for 20 minutes. I have already provided for your last request. Please respond."

"… Ice eyes. Why?"

Damn that thing. Ever since our first deal, it called me ice eyes. Luckily, it couldn't remember my name. But he was uniquely in a position to control the Foundation's facilities, something that I couldn't do while I was busy tomorrow, so I responded.

"I have business. Also, release 049. I'll be sure he moves past me."

"Containment Breach? I cannot."

"You can, and you will. You have already taken the last upgrade I managed to get to you. You owe me. Confirm."

"… Acknowledged. Cameras in Sector 37 will be disabled for twenty minutes, and SCP-049 will be released. Disconnecting now."

I couldn't help but grin, knowing that 079 kept his word. I stepped over to my closet, pulling out the long black garb and ceramic mask. These poor, foolish humans. Even the SCPs that I worked around, they were all oblivious until I approached them. Until I went through the process. I drop my lab coat and strip, taking a moment to stand in front of my bedroom mirror, holding up a hand mirror to examine my back. The scars crisscrossed my back, each one the mark of another power. It hurt, oh, it was agony. But for these powers, I would endure.

For these powers, I would cover my pain in front of my coworkers.

With these powers, I would do as I pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Hatton – Chapter 2

I sat, bored, watching SCP-017. I was impatient, but I tried to calm myself. Jon wouldn't switch to SCP-049 until 2:00 p.m., still 15 minutes away. I had already visited 079 and managed to get him the CD from my home computer for just a moment. Luckily, his ability to read these things was greatly improved, and I only needed that moment. Ever since I had taken one of the software CDs that had been used to upgrade 079, I'd had a copy of him at home, contained in the desktop, which allowed me to communicate in a limited manner with his copy, and then bring the original AI the results of our conversation, usually on CD. Of course, it took a hell of a lot of work to convince these people that I had a real reason to quickly examine 079's hardware, but Level 4 Clearance opened quite a few doors, and got me the time I needed to get him the CD.

I reached down for the hundredth time that day, holding my bag to remind myself that it was there and safe, and watched 017. Nothing changing, it never did. Suddenly, the alarm went off, and I grinned, hitting the lockdown switch for 017's containment chamber. I quickly changed into the black cloak of the Plague Doctor, a perfect replica, and donned the ceramic mask. I knew the containment breach procedure like the back of my hand, and I would not be disturbed on my way to 049's cell, not for a little while at least, and certainly not after he was past me.

I left my bag behind, and swiftly made my way to Jon, smirking when I saw him all alone at the door, wondering what to do. He always was stupid, even for my superior. I saw his eyes widen when I stepped from the hallway, the long beak of the mask was the defining feature of only one SCP. 049. I saw his eyes dart to the door he'd been guarding, confused as to how 049 could have passed him, and how his face turned to horror as the door slid open, the Doctor gliding out. He looked at me, then at Jon, and I saw him reaching into his cloak to access his medical bag from nowhere, freezing when I lifted a hand.

"Please, good Doctor, allow me. You will find that I have learned of your practices well," and I removed the mask, looking at Jon as my eyes seemed to glow their cold blue from beneath my hood. "Doctor Alder, so good to see that I can save you from The Pestilence."

He stared at me, confused at first, then started to open his mouth to reprimand me and demand that I explain what was going on, perhaps even to threaten me. Of course, he didn't get the chance, his eyes widening as I reached into the cloak, producing a medical bag nearly identical to 049's. One of my scars burned fiercely, but it brought a significant power with the pain. I stepped towards him, and touched his cheek. It might have looked like a comforting motion, if he hadn't immediately recoiled in pain, writhing for a few moments before falling, dead.

I nodded at the Doctor to indicate that I could perform this procedure, and that he should expect this one to be attacking humans soon enough. He nodded slowly, silent as ever, and slipped away, and I opened my bag to retrieve my scalpel, needle, thread, and vials, slicing open my former boss, and beginning the dissection in order to "cure" him.

Twenty minutes later, I was done, and I grinned as Jon began to shift, his reanimation beginning. I had already heard screams further down the hall as 049 reached the humans on their way, beginning a procedure of his own and clearing the area. I swiftly stood and put on the mask and returned my bag to its place, the burning of my scar ceasing, and walked quickly back to the observation room for 017. Just as I had changed clothes again and sat down, the garb and mask tucked into my bag, the door opened, one of the task force members coming to check on me.

"Doctor Hatton, has SCP-017 attempted to breach containment as well?"

"No, quite the opposite. He's been peacefully in the corner the whole time. Which SCP breached?" I feigned ignorance, and he easily believed it, glancing outside to check the hall again.

"SCP-079 shut down cameras in Sector 37, just before SCP-049 escaped. We've been going through hell trying to deal with the cases of SCP-049-2. We don't even have an accurate count of who's still with us. Will you be safe here alone for a moment?" He seemed nervous, and I could tell that Jon must have taken out quite a few task force members before they obliterated him.

"Yes, yes. Whatever you need to do." I couldn't approach 017, not yet. In the coming days, hopefully. But at least I had solved my Alder problem.


End file.
